Five Nights at the Factory
No longer abandoned, suckaz! :P 'Five Nights at the Factory '''is a FNAF game made by SCP. The Factory The Fazbear Entertainment Animatronic Creation Facility (or the FEACF for short) is a very large complex consisting of a large production line where animatronics are assembled, rooms for spare parts, miscellaneous rooms (broom closets, break rooms, etc.) and of course your office. Game Mechanics Doors Of course! There are two doors in your office: one to the left and one to the right. They can be closed individually, but malfunction together. They take 7 seconds to fix. Hall Lights Behind each door, there is a small hallway going from in front of the office to the door. The hall lights, like the doors, can be operated individually, but malfunction together. They take 4 seconds to fix. Window Shield There is a large window in the front of the office that some animatronics use to their advantage. The window shield shuts on the outside of the office. It takes 10 seconds to fix when it malfunctions. Monitor ...do I really need to say anything about this? It takes 3 seconds to fix when it malfunctions. Maintenance Panel Systems sometimes malfunction when used too much. Use this to fix them! It can only repair one system at a time and takes 13 seconds to mass repair. Freddy Fazbear Mask This is the only solution when everything has failed and the mass repair isn't done. It is less reliable than in previous games, only working 75% of the time and just plain not working on some animatronics. Flashlight There is no lighting system outside of the window, so the flashlight is needed. It does not require batteries, but takes 5 seconds to fix when it malfunctions. Animatronics Freddy Fazbear Model M Freddy Fazbear Model M (commonly referred to as Freddy Fazbear M or Freddy M) is a brighter, less threatening FNAF1 Freddy with no handprint on its head and wearing a black top hat with a red ribbon and a black bow tie. Like Withered Freddy, it has 2 buttons on its belly. Unlike any other Freddy Fazbear, it has green eyes. The Freddy Mask does not work on him. Bonnie the Bunny Model M Bonnie the Bunny Model M (Bonnie M) is a cobalt blue FNAF1 Bonnie with a black guitar, aviator sunglasses, and a leather jacket. Chica the Chicken Model M Chica the Chicken Model M (Chica M) is a bright yellow FNAF1 Chica with a rainbow "Let's Eat!" bib and a cupcake with chocolate frosting and blue eyes. Chica M has purple eyes. Foxy the Pirate Fox Model M Foxy the Pirate Fox Model M (Foxy M) is a bright red repaired FNAF1 Foxy wearing pirate clothing and with a rainbow parrot on his left shoulder. His right leg is a peg leg. Foxy M has an orange eye. The Freddy Mask does not work on him. Golden Freddy Model M Golden Freddy Model M (Golden Freddy M) is a yellow Freddy M with a blue hat, a blue bow tie and blue buttons. Golden Freddy M has silver eyes. Freddy Fazbear Mark 1 Freddy Fazbear Mark 1 (Freddy Mark 1) is a dark brown Phantom Freddy with its feet and its left hand missing. Freddy Fazbear Mark 1 also has a huge gash in its belly, revealing its remaining endoskeleton parts. Mold stains and rust cover what is left of the endoskeleton. Chica the Chicken Mark 1 Chica the Chicken Mark 1 (Chica Mark 1) is a dark yellow Withered Chica without a lower jaw, right eye, feet, a set of endoskeleton teeth, or arms. Her head and torso are almost completely endoskeleton, with mold stains and rust galore. Bonnie the Bunny Mark 1 Bonnie the Bunny Mark 1 (Bonnie Mark 1) is a dark purple Withered Bonnie without a lower jaw, left ear, legs, bow tie, or buttons. Massive gashes cover the remainder of Bonnie Mark 1, revealing the moldy, rusty endoskeleton underneath. Foxy the Pirate Fox Mark 1 Foxy the Pirate Fox Mark 1 (Foxy Mark 1) is a very dark red Phantom Foxy. Foxy Mark 1 is almost completely endoskeleton, save for the jaws and parts of the chest. The Freddy Mask doesn't work on him. Golden Freddy Mark 1 Golden Freddy Mark 1 is a dark yellow FNAF2 Golden Freddy. Only the upper torso and parts of the face remain. The Freddy Mask doesn't work on it. Morris the Moose Morris the Moose is a brown moose with a light brown belly. His antlers are light yellow and he has yellow eyes. The Freddy Mask doesn't work on him. Saul the Seal Saul the Seal is a withered teal seal without a left fin, the right chunk of his face, and his tail tip. His eyes are endoskeleton eyes. There are also large gashes through his suit, where wires are hanging out. Spare Endoskeleton #3 Spare Endoskeleton #3 is, of course, simply a spare endoskeleton. Freddy Fazbear Mark 2 Prototype Freddy Fazbear Mark 2 Prototype (Freddy Prototype) resembles a mix of Freddy M and Toy Freddy minus the rosy cheeks. The Freddy Mask makes him jumpscare you instantly. Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy is a dark purple Golden Freddy M, but slumped over, without any eyes and with black instead of blue. The Freddy Mask works with a 100% success rate on it. Repairman Randy Repairman Randy is a human animatronic with a wrench, yellow construction hat, orange shirt, and blue overalls. Part of his right arm is missing, as are his feet, some of his face, and a large chunk out of the middle of his suit. He has red eyes. The Freddy Mask does not work on him. Any animatronics I should add? Ask away! Camera Locations Cam 01 (Production Line) The end of a production line, with the Model M animatronics standing on it. There are 5 robot arms holding 5 animatronic-sized shipping crates, one behind each animatronic. Cam 02 (Spare Endoskeleton Room) A dimly-lit room with endoskeleton parts on shelves and 3 endoskeletons hanging on racks: Spare Endoskeleton #3, the endoskeleton of Morris the Moose, and a third unknown endoskeleton. Cam 03 (Spare Suit Room) Another dimly-lit room with various suit parts on shelves and the suit of Morris the Moose on a hanger next to 2 empty hangers. Cam 04 (Control Room) A well-lit room that features a large control board with Repairman Randy sitting at it. The lights turn off when Randy leaves. Cam 05A (Left Catwalk) The catwalk that leads to the left side of the office. Cam 06A (Right Catwalk) The catwalk that leads to the right side of the office. Cam 07A (Central Catwalk) The catwalk that leads right to the front of the office. Cam 05B (Left Catwalk Access) A set of stairs leading up to the Left Catwalk. If the player looks closely, they can see the Production Line in the background. Cam 06B (Right Catwalk Access) A set of stairs leading up to the Right Catwalk. Cam 07B (Central Catwalk Access) A set of stairs leading up to the Central Catwalk Cam 08 (Repair Room) A dimly-lit room with the Mark 1 animatronics and Saul laying on the floor. Cam 09 (Animatronic Testing Area) A well-lit wide open space with Freddy Fazbear Mark 2 Prototype standing in the middle of it. Cam 10 (Broom Closet) The door to a broom closet. It is speculated that Shadow Freddy starts inside of the Broom Closet. Any suggestions for rooms I should add? Ask away! Nights Night 1 Phonecall "Hello? Uh, hey Allan... Zeitshick, is it? Yeah, Zeitshick. Anyway, welcome to the Fazbear Entertainment Animatronic Creation Facility! Now, if you don't know what this place is, we basically just make animatronics for Fazbear Entertainment to use in their restaurants! There's also this legal thing I have to read, but I think I can summarize it. Basically, no tampering with the animatronics, no spilling things on factory equipment, no ''touching factory equipment, yadda yadda yadda... Oh! Here's the important bit! Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any injury, death, faulty euipment, or general unacceptable working conditions at the Fazbear Entertainment Animatronic Creation Facility. In the event of any of these unfortunate circumstances, it will take up to 2 business weeks to file a police report. Well, speaking of faulty equipment, the equipment in your office does malfunction sometimes, but we have a maintenance panel to fix it! Um, anything else I have to say?... Nope. Well, good night and see you tomorrow. OH! One more thing! The animatronics do move at night, and they have come up to the office before, but they shouldn't be trying to kill you or anything. *nervous chuckle* Good night. New Animatronics Freddy, Bonnie and Chica Model M become active. Strategy Until about 3:30 AM, just check the Production Line every 30 to 35 seconds. At 3:30, Bonnie will attack from the left side. He will wait 10 seconds until jumpscaring you, as will the others. At 4:00, Chica will attack from the right side. At 4:30, Bonnie will attack again. At 4:45, Freddy will attack from the left and Chica from the right. At 5:00, Freddy will be standing at the window giving you hallucinations, Bonnie will be attacking from the left and Chica will be attacking from the right. At 5:30, Bonnie will attack from the left and Freddy will attack from the right. At 5:45, Bonnie will attack from the left and Freddy will be at the window again. Night 2 Phonecall "Congratulations on your second night on the job, Allan! Hopefully the animatronics didn't give you much trouble. Uh, they were acting a little weird this morning. They... they wouldn't stay... still... and... say, do you ever get the feeling you're being watched? That feeling is making it hard to... talk to you. Well, about the animatronics, the new Foxy and that yellow one especially wouldn't stop moving. So, uh, watch out for them. They're... probably gonna pay you a visit... tonight... You know what? I'm just gonna... hang up... good night. New Animatronics Foxy and Golden Freddy M become active. Strategy # Check the Production Line every 25-30 seconds. 26-27 is the magic number to keep Foxy from attacking at 5:45. # Check the blind spots and sweep the flashlight. # Check the Left Catwalk. # Repeat. The animatronics no longer have a "set" pattern for attacking. Bonnie will attack 9 to 12 times, only waiting 8 seconds. Chica will attack 7 to 8 times, Golden Freddy will attack 10 to 13 times, and Freddy will attack exactly 15 times. Foxy will only attack if not checked on for 32 seconds. At 5:45, Freddy will malfunction every system, resulting in a blackout. Blackouts function almost exactly the same as in FNAF1, but you can use the Freddy Mask to prolong your life and keep other animatronics at bay (it works with a 100% success rate during a blackout). Night 3 Phonecall "Hey, Allan! Third night! Woo! *chuckle* Anyway, apparently last night everything in your office shut down. I swear those penny-pinchers over at Fazbear Entertainment are going to be the death of me... Uh, by now you've probably noticed the animatronics in the repair room. Yeah, not a pretty sight. Well, two of them have started moving. That purple one even made it into the break room and scared us guys stiff! *chuckle* Uh, you're really gonna have to watch out for them tonight. Good ni- seconds of static followed by bad signal sound New Animatronics Bonnie and Chica Mark 1 become active. Strategy # Check the Production Line every 26-27 seconds. # Find Freddy Model M. # Check the blind spots and sweep the flashlight. # Check the Left and Right Catwalks. # Check the Repair Room. If Bonnie and Chica have left, skip this step. # Check the blind spots only. # Repeat. Tonight will certainly be harder than Nights 1 and 2. Bonnie Mark 1 crawls below the window, so checking the blind spots more than usual is an absolute must. Bonnie and Chica Mark 1 can come up both the Left and Right Catwalks and go through both the left and right doors. If Freddy Model M comes near the office, he will most likely stand at the window or malfunction systems instead of trying to get in. Foxy will now attack if not checked on for 30 seconds, and animatronics will only wait at doors for 6 seconds. Jumpscares TBA... Category:Games